


Digital Art - 2009-02-25 - Krama

by chkc



Series: Art_Bingo: It's a Small World [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge: art_bingo, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla wearing a Krama (a Cambodian garment, can be worn as a scarf). For Art_Bingo's "It's a small world" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2009-02-25 - Krama

**Author's Note:**

> Original submission here: http://community.livejournal.com/art_bingo/7435.html


End file.
